The Weasley Twins and Pranks
by Sevenise
Summary: Fred and George never really stood out in their family. Bill and Charlie were cool and did their own things. Percy could impress their parents. Ron was the youngest male and Ginny was the only girl. So the two of them found something for themselves. They would be Pranksters. Though, they never played a prank on Harry. Wonder why? (Harry comes later, though is more of a cameo)
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone and welcome to the insane thing that is this story! This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames. Other than that I hope you like the first chapter of my story! I got the idea for the story from marciellesmusings on tumblr.**

 **-Sevenise**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. This is fan-made with no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing here. Coverart** **was coloured by kendravixie and line art by Gensoukyoku on devianart.**

1989, August 23rd

11:00pm

Fred stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He glanced over at his twin, George, who was fast asleep. He frowned. You see, Fred had come to realize something, he and George had no place in the family. Sure they were the twins but, what did that really mean? Bill and Charlie were cool and in a way demanded respect, Percy had perfect grades and always impressed Mum and Dad with it. There was Ron, who was the youngest guy and Ginny, the only girl. Where did that leave them? He and George had just gotten their Hogwarts letter that year and Mum and Dad were worrying about money. So they wouldn't be getting anything to set them apart from the rest the way Percy, Bill and Charlie had. No. They were 'Fred and George' or 'The twins' whenever someone referred to either of them. They were treated like they were the same person, no one could tell them apart not even their own Mother. It hurt him and he knew it hurt George.

How could he fix it? Not the fact that people can't tell them apart but, the fact that they are like the shadows of the rest of their family. That needed to be fixed. He lay there for a bit longer and thought about all the things that made all of their other siblings stand out. Then he realized, that of all of things that made people stand out, one was not taken. A smile came across his face. It would be a fun thing for the two of them to do too. He stood up and tiptoed over to George and gently shook him.

"Hey."he paused"Hey, Georgie." no response from his brother. Fred sighed and decided that he left him no choice. He began to tickle him and whisper shout "Geeeooorrrgggiiiieee"

He sat up in bed looking very disgruntled and annoyed. He looked sharply over at Fred.

"What?" he asked in annoyed tone.

Fred grinned "I know what we can do to stand out!"

George's eyes widened any anger gone. They both knew that they needed a way to stand out, they were tired of being ignored. "How?" he whispered excitedly.

Fred's eyes twinkled as he responded "What's something that no one in our little group of siblings is yet?"

George thought about it for a moment before a gleeful expression came across his face "Am I thinking what you're thinking?"

They both grinned and said simultaneously " _Pranksters_ . . ."

1989, September 1st

7:30 Pm

George's eyes were wide as the boys walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. His eyes were not wide because of the beauty of the Hall (though it was beautiful), nor were they wide because of the amount of students there. No, his (and Fred's) eyes were widened with fear.

You see, the two of them were very worried that they would separated from each other in the sorting. Panicked thoughts went through George's brain like: _What if we both aren't in Gryffindor? Everyone in our family is in Gryffindor._ Or _What if one of us are in Gryffindor but the other isn't? What if one of ends up Slytherin! Dad would be so mad . . ._ So you can probably understand their concern. They had decided earlier on what their debut prank was going to be earlier on if they ended up in Gryffindor.

- _Flashback_ -

 _George and Fred had been planning for a long time seeing as this was going to be their first prank and they knew very little magic and since it was their first prank, it would have to work perfectly. They had already discussed their own personalized rules for pranking. They were pretty simple:_

Fred and George's Rules For Pranking:

Only prank people who can prank back

Pranks can't harm people (Unless by accident)

Make sure people understand that it is just a joke

If one of us steps over the line, apologize

 _They figured that this made things more fair. Anyways, they just spent an hour collecting toads and sticking them in a silver box that had a charmed timer on it (they had found it in the attic making them wonder if there ever had been other pranksters in the family). It would be perfect, they would find someplace in the common room to hide it, set the time for five minutes, find a place a place to watch without being seen. It would be glorious._

- _Flashback_ -

George smiled as he remembered the prank they wanted to pull. It would be lot's of fun. That is . . . if they were sorted into the same house. He looked at the Gryffindor table and saw each of his brothers had a group of friends surrounding them but, they all were sending glances their way. That made George smile a bit. They were noticing them! The group of first years reached the front of the Hall where Professor Mcgonagall stood with a piece of parchment and a hat beside a stool. To the first years surprise the hat began to sing, as did everybody else in very different tunes:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

George looked over at Fred eyes wide, trying desperately not to laugh. He could see in Fred's eyes that he was trying no to laugh too. Mcgonagall callled (yelled) out for silence and all the other years quieted. She began to read names off of the parchment that she carried:

"Diggory, Cedric" she called out and a boy with blond hair walked forward and sat on the stool that Professor Mcgonagall gestured towards. There was silence for a few moments after the hat was placed on his head before the hat called out " _HUFFLEPUFF_ " the boy smiled and jumped off the stool as a table with people dressed in robes with yellow and black crests cheered out to him.

"Jordan, Lee" and so it continued. Lee Jordan was sorted into Gryffindor and Cassius Warrington was sorted into Slytherin. Then after all the others had been sorted Mcgonagall called out "Weasley, Fred"

George watched as Fred walked forward and perched on the stool. Nervousness echoed throughout his body as he watched his twin get the hat placed on his head. Fred was looking at him as the hat called out " _GRYFFINDOR_ " People cheered and Fred after glancing at George for a few seconds walked over to the table. George was relieved that at least one of them was in Gryffindor, he was just scared that he wouldn't be able to go to Gryffindor too.

"Weasley, George" was called out and tore him from his thoughts. He walked forward head held high. Not showing how nervous he was underneath. He sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. He focused really hard on thinking brave thoughts but, a voice interrupted that.

" _Oh look. Two Weasleys, twins too I'd imagine. Let's see here, you are brave, you have a quest to stand out. That proves that I suppose. Oh, ho. Intelligent too, just like your brothers. A set of standards . . .good . . very good"_ George gulped wondering what was so very 'good' " _I suppose that there is only one place to put you GRYFFINDOR"_ the last part echoed around the room and the Gryffindor table stood and cheered, though none louder that Fred who was lit up like a Christmas tree. George stood and speed walked over to the Gryffindor table. Where he sat next to Fred and the boy named Lee.

During the feast Bill, Charlie and Percy came over to the two of them and congratulated them (though Percy accidentally called Fred, George but, they ignored that) and the two of them got along splendidly with Angelina Johnson, who sat across from them and Lee Jordan.

Later that evening Fred removed a silver box from his luggage and George grabbed his wand. The two walked down the stairs to the common room and Fred stuffed the box behind a couch, where no one would be able to see it. George then set the charm for five minutes and the two of walked inconspicuously to the little bridge area at the top of the common room where they ran into Lee, who was wondering why they were acting strangely. After they hesitantly told him about the prank, he grinned and promised not to tell and asked if he could watch. George looked at Fred and Fred looked a George. They both turned to him and said "Of course" together as the three of them turned back to the scene below them.

 _3 minutes later . . ._

A scream tore throughout the common room as the first small toad was noticed. The as more toads came flooding out (they had gotten a good 50 toads) people scrambled out of the common room. People who had been in their dorms came down and laughed at the scene. First years to seventh years were screeching. This went on for a little over a minute until a seventh year girl (and prefect) calmed down enough to cast a spell that got rid of all the toads. She then began to lecture everyone in the room about responsibility but, had to stop half-way through because she was laughing to hard. So the message was lost on almost everybody in the room. Lee looked at Fred and George and promised himself that he would help with some of the pranks that they would most likely think up.

Meanwhile the twins looked at each other and grinned. They would be doing this again. . .

just as soon as they found a way to get that box again.

 **So! That's it for chapter one, and if you guys could leave a review that would be great. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Oh, and if do leave a review, tell me what do think of the Fred and George in this?**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review! It means a lot!**

 **-Sevenise**


	2. The Map

**Hello everyone! Welcome back.** **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling and always will.**

 **October 31st 7:00pm**

Fred grinned and people looked at him warily because it had become a well-known fact that when one of the Weasley twins grinned, you ran as far as possible. There was even more caution added in because it was Halloween. The perfect time for pranking.

Over the last two months it had become known the Weasley twins were pranksters, they played pranks on anyone they could! Though all the pranks were harmless . . . it could get a bit annoying. Well, that's what Percy thought anyways as he saw his two younger brothers sitting side by side. Then he decided that he would not be a part of whatever was about to happen and left the Great Hall hurriedly. Fred watched as Percy scurried out of the Great Hall and sighed. He looked over at George and said "One less victim"

George looked up from his food. "Well, you have to admit. He wouldn't of found it all that funny." Fred sighed, Percy had no appreciation for pranks at all. It was something he and George were trying to fix but, some people were lost causes. In the prank world, at least. He leaned over to Lee and whispered "Did you get them?" Lee handed over a handful of little orange and black balls in response. George who had watched the interaction grinned. _This would be fun_.

Fred handed a half of the little balls over to George and they both forced neutral expressions on their faces. Now, you may be wondering what the prank is that they were in the process of setting up, it is quite simple. They didn't know. Over the last few months they had been conspiring with Lee (Angelina was getting quite suspicious) and since the twins had planned all the pranks prior to this one, they could hardly complain. Fred glanced down at the little orange and black balls and wondered what they were for he glanced suspiciously at Lee. It had not gone unnoticed that he didn't have any. Another thing that had not gone unnoticed was that Lee hadn't told them what time the prank was supposed to happen. They had always told him that. Realization dawned upon Fred and he nudged George. George looked up surprised. Fred leaned over and whispered "I wonder who the victim of this prank is."

George looked at him weirdly then glanced at Lee Jordan. His eyes widened comically. He quickly whispered back "You know we could . . . change, who the victim is." Fred grinned at his twin. They were in agreement then. George leaned over and asked one of the older students the time. The blonde haired Prefect (yes, form earlier) glanced at them warily then cast a quick tempus. She informed them that it was 7:19 pm. Fred and George glanced at each other knowingly if they were right then it the balls would explode in a little less than a minute. "Ready Fred?" George enquired.

"Ready George." Fred responded immediately.

Lee looked up and across the table at them. With seconds to spare the twins tossed the little balls across the table at him. As seven-thirty dawned the balls exploded all over Lee. He was covered in orange and black dye and looked horrified. The entire Gryffindor table went silent, Lee looked at them angrily but then , surprisingly, began to laugh. Snickers went went up and down the table, and the snickers became full out laughter. There was a lot of humour in the situation, as you can probably imagine. There were the two twins standing next to each other laughing their heads off, across from one of their best friends who was drenched in dye. That happened to also be splattered across the table and a few specks on the people beside him.

Lee looked up and said in between gasps for air "Never prank the pranksters, it never works out." Fred looked over at George as the teachers rushed over, they were in agreement once more. Lee could help plan the pranks from now on.

* * *

 **1989 November 12th 10:00 am**

It was a cold Sunday, as you can imagine. Days tend to be cold in November, **(A/N At least in Canada, I don't know about you guys!)** and all the leaves were falling off the trees and they were no longer the brilliant reds and oranges. Now, they were just a dull, muddy brown and no one went anywhere without a warm cloak. Now, as cold as this day might be in the courtyards, the Quidditch pitch and the field by Hagrid's hut, none of it was as cold as it was by the Black Lake. The winds had time to pick up over the large plain of water, and the water itself was blown off the lake. This of course, is where the twins were. Why are they there you may ask. Well, no one else was there. The perfect place to get away from teachers, older students. . . _siblings_.

Yes, they were both angry at Charlie. They could usually tolerate Percy more than almost all of their siblings. The problem was not him though. Charlie had taken one of their most precious items from them. The _Marauders Map_. The map was utterly amazing! It showed where anyone was in the castle and they hadn't had a detention caused by pranks since they had found it. Very useful indeed. Now this map had not been the easiest thing to aquire. Nor, sadly, had they found it on purpose. It had all started like this:

 _George sighed as he glanced over at his brother Fred. They were in detention because of a prank gone wrong, once again. This is really getting tedious he though to himself quietly. All of this getting caught makes them cautious about us._ _He looked around the room that he had dubbed "The Prison Cell". In other words Filch's office. Fred suddenly stood up out of nowhere and marched over to Fich's desk and promptly threw open a door dramatically and began to rustle threw the doors. Curious George stood up and investigated a different drawer and began to rustle threw._

 _It continued this way for about ten minutes neither commenting on what they were doing. Until George stumbled across a huge amount of blank parchment. Began to unfold it as Fred came over to investigate. It was blank. He looked back in the drawer and noticed a note had fallen out. He picked it up and saw that in an unknown scrawl it said, I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good and Mischief Managed. Later the writing would be identified as Filch's._

Present Time

"Do you think we could steal it back?" Fred said out of nowhere shaking George out of his thoughts. "No, he would know it was us." he replied simply, knowing of course that Fred would continue to generate possibly plausible ideas for it's return. "What if we-"

"No."

"How about-"

"Wouldn't work."

"We could convince-"

"Who?" "Maybe Angelina."

"That would work" Then the plan was set, they would be convincing Angelina Johnson to steal back the map (with their plan of course) and hide it for about a week. Then, Charlie would be getting the pranking of his lifetime. That last statement of course depending on whether or not he annoyed them. They would just increase the ferocity every time.

 **So! That's wrapped up now. No, I'm not done the story, the updates will just be slow as I can only write a few thousand words on this when I'm inspired. Also? Writer's block is very annoying. Anyways, please review! If you do and have any magical prank ideas I would love some ideas.** **Mailbox:** **.perfection- Thank you so much! I hope you like this update :)** **.940436- I agree the Phelp Twins portray the Weasley twins perfectly!**


End file.
